From the prior art, there are known a large number of different retaining devices for the form-fitting and/or force-fitting arrangement of two components to be connected in a bonded manner for a subsequent welding operation. In this instance, a plurality of hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders acts at the upper side on one of the components to be connected and thus presses the components one against the other.
DE 16 27 558 A discloses a device for clamping metal sheets, in particular strips in strip welding machines, the metal sheets being clamped between pairs of clamping jaws, at least one clamping jaw of each clamping jaw pair being constructed so as to be sub-divided over the width thereof and in that the individual clamping jaw components can be moved with respect to each other in a limited manner.
DE 201 06 367 U1 describes a clamping module for clamping workpieces or other objects, having a rigid base member and a clamping member which is deployable relative to the base member by means of the action of fluid, which are connected to each other by means of an annularly enclosed membrane member which delimits a fluid action chamber and which, when the clamping member is retracted, is arranged at least partially in a receiving recess of the base member and, when the clamping member is deployed, is extended further out of the receiving recess, a support sleeve which is arranged coaxially with respect to the membrane member and which can be moved relative thereto and relative to the base member and which, when the clamping member is retracted, is located in the receiving recess upstream of the membrane member and, when the clamping member is deployed, is pushed out by the jointly moving membrane member so that it surrounds the longitudinal membrane portion which is upstream of the receiving recess at the outer side.
DE 36 35 359 A1 discloses a clamping element having a base member and a clamping portion which is arranged thereon. The clamping portion is a flexible clamping membrane which delimits with the base member a pneumatic chamber which is sealed in an outward direction and which is connected to at least one control channel, and at the membrane outer face of which facing away from the base member the clamping face is arranged, the pneumatic chamber being able to be filled or ventilated with pressure medium via the at least one control channel in order to control the clamping face position.
DE 18 97 897 U describes a clamping device for securely clamping workpieces in processing machines or to workbenches, such as bench vices, planing benches or the like.
DE 17 90 300 A describes a method for connecting a large number of workpieces to one or more substrates, wherein the workpieces are placed on the substrate and there is arranged on the workpieces a resilient flexible means, to which a pressure is applied and transmitted to the workpieces by means of the compressed, resilient flexible means, the pressure which is applied and the pressure which is transmitted acting in the same direction, and wherein, by using the pressure transmitted to the workpieces, the workpieces are connected to the substrate by means of thermal compression or ultrasound, the pressure transmitted via the resilient flexible means being applied to all the workpieces in order to act on the substrate.